Romantic Propensity
by JiseiHakushaku
Summary: Even Sebastian's strict aesthetics and ties to duty can be broken. Love is a powerful enemy... Sebastian/Cat. No, seriously.
1. Prologue

A/n: … Well, its official, I'm probably going to go to hell now. All because of this fic. Enjoy the dead serious crack that sends me there. :'3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Thanks to Rico for beta reading this.

* * *

**Prologue**

Humans are so quick to fall in love with anything crossing their path. Some demons are the same way.

_But not Sebastian Michaelis._

He was neither the oldest nor wisest of demonkind; he was practically a fledgling compared to some before him, and he hadn't born witness to nearly as many wars or brutal political scandals—well, whatever you would like to call those hellish uprisings, no pun intended—as some of his superiors. Despite his youth in comparison, he had figured he'd seen enough of both foolhardy demons and swooning humans to know what love was, and that he absolutely wanted no real part in it.

Love was so pointless, really; if you wanted sexual gratification somehow, that was one thing. But love? Just a passing phase in the vortex that was human emotion.

Ramblings on virtue and age aside, let's put this in a shorter form…

Sebastian Michaelis, the devilishly good butler to the Phantomhive family, was _not_ the type to fall in love. It was something he needn't ever ponder nor flit over, for he was simply that certain of himself. Humans—aside from his _precious_ young master, of course—were disgusting, vile creatures and their world was just as horrid. Even he, one hell of a butler, could not rid the human world of its depravity enough to _love_ someone in it.

And love does _not_ derive from filth, correct? Correct.

Yes, Sebastian's heart—as if he had one, _technically_—was that of ice. He would not love, but only serve his duty to his young master until he took that wondrous soul from the boy in question.

And yet, those aesthetics and beliefs on love all suddenly changed when he met _her._


	2. Chapter One

A/n: Sorry this chapter took so long. It's very short, just really to move into next chapter. I've decided this will be one of those things where it is for the most part a quick, light, easy read. If that gets positive feedback, I'll continue doing it, though if you prefer longer chapters please say so. :3

_Anyways…_ Thank you for the nice reviews. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story as it goes on—next chapter will definitely better, according to what I have so far/what's been planned.

(If you're interested, there is a poll on my profile for what oneshot I'll be writing next, this time involving Canon/OC. Yeah, yeah, I know. If you're interested, though, your votes are appreciated.)

Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction. I think it's obvious that if I owned Kuroshitsuji, I wouldn't be wasting my time here. :'D

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun drifted in through the windows of Sebastian's dreary servant's quarters, bringing a yellow glow to the boorish furniture. The dark haired demon sat up in his bed, sighing; he didn't need sleep, but lying down kept his appearance of humanity up.

Sebastian silently prepared himself for the work day, occasionally murmuring an offhand comment to himself—he noted his hair had indeed grown more, and his clothes were getting worn—while going about his self preparation.

When done, he proceeded to his morning duties, including redoing the breakfast that Baldroy burnt, resetting the table with the dishes Meirin did _not _break, and brightening up the set with some flowers from the garden that Finny had not killed.

All three of those were a bit difficult, but nothing that Sebastian couldn't handle.

_He was one hell of a butler, after all._

- Cut -

There was a crisp chill over London when Sebastian went out that day; he always thought of this town as such a frigid place, even when it was bouncing with life and filled with people. With his advanced sense of smell, he was able to really feel the staleness of the city. It was disgusting, as were the humans living in it.

Humanity as a whole was filthy—_except for his precious young master._

He looked around idly as he walked, taking notes of his surroundings and what errands he still had yet to finish off for the Earl. That child had so many jobs for him today; pick up this, pick up that, deliver this, deliver that…

It wasn't a hard job for a demon, but it was an annoyance that Sebastian Michaelis could definitely do without.

_As soon as I get back, there will be additional cleaning to do; I'm sure by now Finnian and Meirin have destroyed the garden and manor—that is, if anything has remained after Baldroy has burned it down. _He mused pessimistically. His eyebrow twitched at the thoughts and mental images of various kinds of damage flashing through his head. _Honestly, in all these years… I have not once met humans so incompetent._

Continuing about his business, Sebastian purchased the candies and books and trinkets and such that his young master supposedly required, mildly curious as to what service they could provide for the small nobleman. The boy did surprise him more often than not, so average guesses really didn't play well with the demon—mostly for his own hopes' sake.

After all, he found his contractor much more attractive when he was being different than the crowd, even if those abnormal behaviors meant more work for him.

It didn't take too long for Sebastian to finish all of the errands, what with him being one hell of a butler—or even just a devilishly good one.

With a glance at his list for good measure, for the sake of his perfect reputation, he nodded to himself; indeed, he was finished with his work and could now return to the manor.

"I do hope that there is one left when I return," he muttered to himself almost bitterly. If he had to rebuild the house of Phantomhive again, he was certain he'd have to destroy those three bumbling morons.

With a shake of his head and some effortless ignoring of swooning women—"Oh, what a _handsome_ man! I just want to take him home and eat him _up!_"—he made his way towards a safe spot to, ahem, leave the city from. The street was more empty than others, but all the same, he figured going into an alleyway (_Disgusting,_ he thought,) would be best. It wouldn't look good if someone took note of a vanishing man, and somehow then associated him with the Phantomhive family.

He decided he'd turn one more corner and go to an alley with less of an open view to the streets, taking note of the opening just a few feet ahead, when he heard something.

_Something familiar._

"Was that a..?" Sebastian trailed off, before blinking and pausing in his steps. There the sound was again…

…_A soft mewl from the nearby alley._

The sound went ignored by passerby, but Sebastian heard it; he _knew_ he had. His heart—if the demon even had one; what a ridiculous notion _that _would be,—stopped in his chest for a moment, and his face changed to one of surprise. He wasted no time in making his way to the alley, gasping at the sight.

Immediately, he saw it.

Curled in a damp, dirty box that had been tossed aside was a small, slender tabby cat. Even wet and with fur clotted with dirt, she had to be one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Her bright, golden eyes—webbed with brown and speckled with green at the rims of those beautifully slanted pupils—looked at him almost helplessly, and his breath caught.

Sebastian felt a strange heat rise to his cheeks as he approached her, unable to resist the strong need for closeness. He tried to breathe normally again and regain his compose, but for some reason could not. He felt shaky as and leaned forward, crouching down shyly. She scooted back in fear, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

She mewled again, and his heart—again, _if he had one_—skipped a beat. Butterflies filled his stomach, making him feel incredibly nervous.

"It's nice to meet you…" He mumbled softly, red eyes trained on her shyer golden ones. Sebastian's gaze trailed over the beautiful body, and the fur that he was sure would glow and shimmer and be as soft as a cloud, had it not been tainted by filth.

She mewled again, sweetly and gently. He smiled wider; there was a light gurgle in that meow, and the sheer adorableness of it made his chest ache with… admiration?

_She was just so lovely._

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis… I am but a humble butler, but may I purchase you some milk?"

She sat up, stretching out in an elegant way, before giving another mew.

_Yes._


	3. Chapter Two

A/n: Another short chapter, but I just wanted to update this. :/

No disclaimer because I'm lazy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The evening could not have been more perfect.

It was short, and not much conversation went on, but Sebastian found himself satisfied just watching her lap up the milk. The way she would occasionally look up from her meal to eye him with little droplets of white liquid on her face was just the cutest. He found that he smiled more in that one night than he had in a while.

After letting her drink her milk, Sebastian walked her across town to a porch she liked to sleep under when it got too cold. The whole time, he watched as her beautiful body moved so gracefully, and was in absolute awe.

When they arrived at the porch, they met each others eyes; she was grateful for his kindness, he was saddened that they had to part.

"May I see you again sometime, my lady?" He asked softly, putting a hand to his heart as he bowed.

She mewled, and himself become a bit anxious.

"I look forward to the day I can."

- Cut -

"You were out late, Sebastian."

The harsh statement nearly made Sebastian slump; he held his head high despite the aggravation that this tiny brat—that his _precious _young master's scolding caused him. It was a feeling of great (annoyance) anguish and (frustration) regret. It nearly made Sebastian want to (throw the groceries at the boy's head) fall on his knees and apologize. After all, what kind of butler worth his salt would delay his return by a good hour?

_One in love—_ No. He had to dismiss that idea immediately.

"I apologize, young master," he said solemnly, averting his gaze downward as he bowed slightly. An image of that beautiful tabby lady entered his mind; he decided that he really had no sincere regrets. "I did not expect that my business would take so long. My sincerest apologies. It shouldn't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," the young nobleman huffed, before going down the long list of chores Sebastian was required to do. Cook, clean, repair something Finnian broke, send out a card—the usual business.

Resuming his work, Sebastian found himself rather distracted. Thoughts of that woman would not leave his mind.

_Such a beautiful lady, _he mused, mind wandering over the memory of her slender physique—those delicate paws, sharp claws, and that long tail… _If only human women could be so lovely! Perhaps I'd feel more of an attraction to them if they did. _He cringed for a moment at the thought of what human men found attractive in their mates—none of those features compared to that of a sassy kitty in the slightest, or at least to Sebastian they didn't.

_If only I could see her again, at this very moment… Oh, it's best not to, I suppose. I'm sure that if I go back now, with my mood as it is—why, I'm sure I could not remain as gentlemanly as a butler of Phantomhive is required to be. _He didn't want to be anything but the best for that beautiful feline; he didn't want to grope and stroke her like he did all the other cats that had crossed his path—while all of them had been beautiful in their own way, she was special. Too special for anything but the best of suitors. (And Sebastian was indeed one hell of a suitor.)

"Oh, what on earth am I even thinking?" Sebastian mumbled, shaking his head. He put a gloved hand to his forehead, finding that his face was unusually warm. "With my work keeping me so busy, and my lord's allergies to cats… It'd never be possible." _And who am I to be so lovesick? That's a disgusting human trait…_

Sebastian sighed, returning to dusting with a bit of dismay. No matter how much he denied what the name for these feelings was, he couldn't help but be saddened; it was as if he lost the girl before even trying. And such a beautiful, sweet girl as that… "_'For never was a story of more woe… than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'_" Well, at least on Romeo's end it was.

No, no! He couldn't give up! After all, it'd be unfair to her, after he'd asked to see her again. She'd looked and sounded so very excited…

He shook his head again, muttering about checking on an order of the young master's favorite flowers. Maybe sometime, if he got the chance to visit, he could bring her a bouquet of flowers—no, perhaps she'd like something more sensible and elegant. A ribbon, maybe? Yes, she'd look lovely in a silk black ribbon… _Oh, but isn't it rude to give gifts to a lady when you didn't even know her name?_

Sebastian sighed to himself.

How complicated.


End file.
